Natural y Artificial
by BloodEdge
Summary: Naruto desaparecio despues de la guerra, todo el mundo esta como loco tratando de saber donde esta, solo Tsunade sabe de su paradero y quien lo esta cuidando, ligero cross-over con digimon Frontier, nada de que preocuparse, T por seguridad


Natural y Artificial

En el campo de la batalla Final, Naruto Uzumaki consiguió un enorme resultado que definio el destino de las naciones ninja, la derrota del que se hacia llamar Madara UChiha o Tobi o como se llame, pero con un gran precio, el se encontraba en un estado muy lamentable, sus ropas se vieron disminuidas drásticamente y sus musculos tan entumecidos o desgarrados le imposibilitaban caminar o realizar movimiento alguno, este se hallaba dormido absorto de cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, una sombra bloquea la luz solar en su rostro pero el no hace nada para saber de quien se trataba, esta entidad como pudo tomo el cuerpo inconciente de Naruto Uzumaki para desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

En la Base de la Alianza, se había dado el informe de la derrota de Madara y todo mundo festejo el acontecimiento, pero también se dio la noticia de que Naruto Uzumaki estaba desaparecido, todo mundo se puso como loco pensando que hacer, para ese entonces Tsunade había citado a los Kages a una reunión express, el Raikage y Mei estaban mas que molestos por la calma en que Tsunade estaba sumergida sabiendo que su mas valioso ninja estaba desaparecido.

Mei: COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA TSUNADE, NARUTO UZUMAKI EL HEROE DE LA 4TA GUERRA ESTA DESAPARECIDO –Tsunade solo sonríe-.

Raikage: MANDARE A UN ESCUADRON DE MIS MEJORS RASTREADORES PARA ENCONTRARLO –los demás Kages asienten- MABUI, LLAMA A LOS –es interrumpido por Tsunade diciendo "No es necesario Mabui-san, puedes retirarte"- QUE COÑOS DICES.

Tsunade: Que no hay de que preocuparse –Shizune con Ton-ton que milagrosamente sobrevivió le hacia compañía- yo se donde esta ahora –sonriendo- el esta bien, ahora esta en excelentes manos.

Gaara: Podria explicarnos –tomando asiento nuevamente- estamos confundidos.

Tsunade: Durante la batalla entre Naruto y Madara, una chica llego a la Base preguntando como loca por Naruto –todos ponen atencion- decidiendo calmar las aguas todo mundo me miraba y al ver de quien se trataba me sorprendi, ella es una medico errante y lo primero que hizo fue pedirme información del paradero de Naruto.

Onooki: Que raro, para que quería esa chica a Naruto-san –quejandose de su espalda-.

Tsunade: Sera que ella vio los Encantos Naturales de Naruto –sonriendo- todas las chicas de Konoha o de cualquier aldea solo se fijarían en un hombre fuerte para tener desendencia fuerte –todos incluyendo Mei le da la razón- pero Naruto es especial, siempre hace que las personas tengan una sonrisa en sus rostros, vela por la seguridad de los demás antes que la suya.

Raikage: Como se llama esa mujer para estar mas seguros.

Tsunade: El nombre de esa mujer es –redoble de tambores- Amaru.

En una cabaña en terriotrios del país del hierro

Naruto Uzumaki se hallaba recostado en una cama y su secuetrador o mas bien secuestradora estaba a un lado suyo, ella tenia una expresión de tristeza al ver a su compañero o pensamientos de ella seria amado en tales condiciones, lo reviso de arriba abajo, izquierda derecha, adentro y afuera y estaba sorprendida, tenia varias costillas rotas, quemaduras de gravedad en casi todo su cuerpo, fracturas en brazos y piernas, sin perder tiempo comenzó su tratamiento.

Amaru: Naruto-kun, solo a ti se te ocurren estas locuras –sonriendo- pero si no las hicieras, no seria el mismo del que yo me enamore –primero comenzó a limpiar sus heridas con un trapo húmedo pero sin usar tanta fuerza para no hacerlo sufrir mas, con ese trabajo terminado procedió a vendarlo con cuidado y sin apretar demasiado los vendajes, le tomo 2 horas vendar as zonas afectadas pero en las cuales termino con un enorme rubor por que pudo tocar al rubio- ahora que recuerdo, por que Kyuubi no ayuda a la recuperación, Reibi –hablando consigo misma- puedes ayudarme?

Reibi: Cuenta conmigo Amaru –se trataba de la misma sanguijuela enmascarada del 0 colas que Naruto enfrento una ocasión previa, gracias a que fue vencido, este recapacito sobre su manera de pensar y ayudaba a la pelicastaña-rojiza con sus tratamientos médicos- siento el chakra de Naruto-san bloqueado, dejame investigar mientras tu te encargas de sus heridas externas.

Con ese asentimiento el Bijuu artificial con un poco de chakra de la chica se adentro a la mente del rubio, donde encontró el típico laberitno de cañerías, sintió un enorme chakra mas adelante y sin dudar siguió adelante, después de un largo recorridollego a su destino, una jaula abierta donde se supone que estaría Kurama pero por alguna razón se veía vacia, busco por todos los lugares algún indicio de un sello, paso por el arco delas rejas y ahí lo noto, el zorro de las 9 colas Kurama se hallaba dormido en contra de su voluntad, en su cabeza vio lo que buscaba, un sello adormecedor, usando un poco de su chakra el sello es distorsionado pero no roto, eso hace que Kurama despierte y como buen depredador arremete contra la sanguijuela que por los pelos de rana calva lograba huir.

Por fuera Amaru deseaba experimentar con una nueva técnica medicinal, usando chakra elemental en frascos, primero trato con el Katon, logro manipularlo sin problema alguno pero cuando procedió a hacer la curación la dichosa esferita exploto, no fue muy poderosa la explosión, pero le quemo las cejas.

Amaru: Katon, solo usar en casos de extrema necesidad, aunque no podría usarse en tratamientos cutáneos –haciendo notas- ahora Raiton –tomando la segunda esfera y al usarla sobre el rubio este recibe un gran electrochoque y Amaru también- nota, solo usar para reanimaciones –con su pelo un poco esponjado haciendo notas- Doton –tomando otra esferita y lo unta en un brazo del rubio cerrando sus ojos esperando una explosión o algo similar, pasaron 10 minutos y al ver que no daba resultado la removió sintiendo decepcion pero al tocar la zona de la esfera, noto como la piel era suave y tersa- aunque no servia para sanar, podría usarse para fines estéticos, creo que con esto abriría mi propio Spa jijijijiji –haciendo notas- Fuuton –tomando la esfera y expandiendola como aire, comienza a ver los resultados, los cuales le daba alegría, pero pasaron 30 minutos y apenas había sanado una pierna por completo- sirve para curar, pero mejor que se aplique en un hospital como tratamiento –haciendo notas- ahora y por ultimo Suiton –maniobrando con la esferita de agua, de inmediato se dio cuenta que con ella podría cubrir mas terreno y gracias a las partículas de oxigeno aceleraba mucho mas la sanación, teniendo el resultado esperado en su investigación se detuvo un momento para tomar notas- El agua es un gran catalizador de chakra para usos médicos, gracias a sus grandes concentraciones de Oxigeno, las células pueden regenerarse a mayor velocidad, solo se debe usar una gran cantidad de agua y enormes cantidades de chakra para que el proceso pueda ser mas rápido –terminando las notas- continuemos mi bello paciente.

Dentro de la mente del rubio

Reibi y Kurama se veian frente a frente, aunque el zorro le doliera admitirlo, gracias a el podría moverse, aunque aun tenia ciertas limitaciones, la sanguijuela solo miraba sin decir nada al gran zorro, sabia que un error podría ser fatal para el y Amaru.

Kurama: Asi que el Gran Bijuu artificial Reibi me hace una visita –sonriendo socarronamente- que haces en la mente del chico y frente a mi presencia.

Reibi: Vengo a pagar mi deuda de honor –sorprendiendo al zorro- el chico me derroto con todas las de la ley y mi honor me dice que debo ayudarlo.

Kurama: Admiro eso aun de una entidad artificial, pero –dudando- como lo harias.

Reibi: Fui diseñado solo con una fnialidad, la remoción de sellos –sorprende a Kurama- ese sello que tienes en tu frente apenas te permitiría saber que pasa en el mundo exterior, removí un poco para que despertaras.

Kurama: Pero aun liberando el sello estaría débil para ayudar al mocoso –decia quejumbroso-.

Reibi: No te preocupes por eso, Amaru-san lo esta tratando con un nuevo método que ella misma investigo –haciendo que Kurama arqueara la ceja- dejame remover el sello para que sientas mas libertad.

Usando su cola toca la frente del zorro y el sello comienza a brillar, este comenzó a hervir como si se tratara de agua y lentamente desaparecia asombrando al zorro, terminando de diseminar el sello, la sanguijuela estaba exhausta por usar tanto poder, Kurama sintiendo como su poder se restablecía rápidamente pensó en una forma de agradecimiento hacia la Sanguijuela.

Reibi: Listo –se escuchaba su respiración muy agitada- he podido sacarlo –en ese entonces Kurama hace que su chakra rodee a la sanguijuela y esta sorprendida no sabia que hacer- KYUUBI-SAN, ASI ME PAGA EL HABERLO LIBERADO, QUIERE MATARME?

Kurama: No planeo eso Sanguijuela –sonriendo- te dare un regalo que pocos demonios obtienen, por ayudar a Naru-chan –mientras este se transformaba en una versión humana- te hare un bijuu verdadero, aunque no tengas colas, tendras todo mi respeto y –pausa- mi amistad.

Reibi: Amistad –comenzo a retorcerse del dolor mientras su figura cambiaba, primeramente se hacia mas pequeña y terminaba por tomar rasgos femeninos, sus brazos eran mas largos de lo normal debido a que parecían garras como de un depredador, en su espalda aparecieron 2 alas llenas de plumas- pero que me paso –su voz ahora era femenina pero con un aire de seriedad (imagínense a Shutumon de Digimon Frontier, solo que su armadura y pelo es violeta oscuro)-.

Kurama: Eso querida –terminando su transformación en una mujer con una armadura rojiza que le cubre el rostro (como Sakuyamon de Digimon 3, solo que en vez de que la armadura sea dorada es rojo turquesa)- es tu transformación al ser una verdadera bijuu –shockeando a la ahora guerrera alada- básicamente 1 de 3, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras –decia con tono amistoso- ahora veamos tu nombre.

Reibi: Que tiene de malo mi nombre –decia confundida-.

Kurama: Con esta nueva apariencia sanguijuela no te quedaría para nada –ella lo piensa y asiente- veamos, ya se usaron halcones, águilas están muy choteadas –sacandole un goton a la chica- YA SE, CUERVO, CUERVO ENMASCARADO –ella lo piensa y accede a la idea- como yo te di esta nueva apariencia es mi deber bautizarte, tu nombre será **Shikkoku no Masuku**** (****Cuervo con Mascara) **–sonriendo- que te parece**.**

Reibi: Sikkoku –sonriendo ante el nuevo nombre- me gusta, muchas gracias Kyuubi-sama.

Kurama: Solo llamame Kurama y eso del sama me hace sentir vieja –a la guerrera alada le sale un goton- además, no necesito que me llames con respeto, somos amigas no? –sonriendo-.

Shikkoku: Amigas –decias para si misma- me agradaría mucho Kura-chan –haciendo sonreir a la pelirroja-.

Kurama: Eso esta mejor, mejor vete a descansar, aun no estas acostumbrada a esa nueva apariencia y todo tu poder será alterado para beneficiarte tanto a ti como a Amaru-san –la guerrera alada asiente y desaparece poco a poco- quien lo diría, pero Amaru-san es la mejor opción –haciendo aparecer una cama para descansar- este lugar necesita cambios.

En el exterior

Amaru había terminado el tratamiento del rubio y ahora descansaba a un lado suyo, debería estar feliz por que su tratamiento dio resultado y no cabia en felicidad, pero esta se vio interrumpida al sentir un hormigueo en su estomago para después terribles punzadas acompañados por un terrible dolor de cabeza, de tanto dolor la chica estaba a punto de desmayarse y azotar contra el suelo pero fue sostenida por el convaleciente rubio que al verla se sorprendió por que lo ultimo que supo de ella es que estaba por los rumbos de Hoshigakure, pero estaba ahí, y al ver sus vendas dedujo rápidamente que ella lo trato y estaba eternamente agradecido, además de que logro escuchar lo que ella dijo hace unas horas, tal vez podría intentar encontrar el amor con esta chica castaña, cuidadosamente la recostó en la misma cama que el usa para que esta no este incomoda.

En la Base de la Alianza

Tsunade junto con los Kages en otra reunión diaria para saber sobre su héroe leia un reporte que Amaru le envio mediante Katsuyu, esta leia el informe en voz alta sobre el nuevo descubrimiento en la investigación de Amaru usando chakra elemental para tratamientos médicos, dándole detalles de cómo cada elemento podría ser usado en tratamientos, el que mas le atrajo a Mei, Mabui, Temari, Kurotsuchi, Shizune y Tsunade fue con elemento Doton, e cual tiene fines estéticos haciendo la piel mas tersa y suave, además de quitar el 47% de las arrugas, de inmediato todas las mujeres del recinto hacían una libreta de citas para el tratamiento sacándoles un goton a los varones, aunque Gaara pensaba sobre sus ojeras.

El segundo informe no era muy alentador que digamos, se trataba de un informe que pidió la misma Hokage sobre las actividades de Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino, al leerlo no podía estar mas decepcionada de este par, todos vieron la expresión de Tsunade, algunos pensaron que debería ser ausnto solamente entre ella y sus alumnas, pero el Raikage pidió que se leyera.

Tsunade: Desde que Sasuke Uchiha fue capturado –leyendo el informe- Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno han descuidado sus deberes como médicos solo para ver al prisionero –asombrando al grupo- crei que habían madurado, pero aun tienen esas mentes de chicas fans –con veneno en su voz-.

Raikage: Lamento que leyera eso en voz alta, no debimos inmiscuirnos en esto –decia arrepentido-.

Gaara: El daño ya esta hecho Raikage-donno –decia serio- que hara con ellas Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Aun tienen mucho que aprender y ambas tienen potencial, pero con esto –viendo el informe- he tomado mi decisión de revocarles el derecho de ser mis alumnas –suspirando- ya vere mas adelante que agregar.

Mei: Tsunade –sonriendo- creo que ya tienes a tu potencial alumna –dandole de vuelta el informe de Amaru- compartes mi idea?

Tsunade: Nada pierdon con intentarlo Mei, gracias –la castaña sonríe- no creen que es tiempo de regresar a nuestras aldeas –todo mundo asiente pero-.

Raikage: Disolver esto ahorita –decia sorprendido- pero ya me había acostumbrado a su compañía, volver al tedioso labor del papeleo es una tortura –todos los Kages se deprimen-.

Shizune: No es por deprimirlos mas pero, cuando le pregunte a Naruto-kun cual seria su primera acción como Hokage –llamando la atención de todos- el me dijo que como trabajo un tiempo con Sandaime-sama y esta familiarizado con el papeleo, dijo que usaría el Kage Bushin para terminar todo mas rápido –todos los Kages hasta las secretarias solo hicieron una cosa, golpear su cabeza con su mano desplegada por la zona de la frente y todos al unisono dijeron "por que no se nos ocurrió"- acaso dije algo malo?

Una Semana Despues

(En Konoha)

Las mande llamar para hablar de su desempeño durante la Guerra y realmente me sorpendieron –Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno estaban frente a la ojimiel muy muy seria- sus contribuciones a las areas medicas en evitar muertes nos dieron la ventaja en el terreno de batalla –decia sonriendo-.

Ino: Solo hicimos lo que estaba a nuestro alcance Tsunade-sama –muy apenada-.

Sakura: Ademas no lo hubiéramos hecho sin sus enseñanzas Tsunade-sama –sonriendo-.

Tsunade: Gracias por sus palabras, pero saben, hay algo que ni siquiera ustedes 2 hubieran podido hacer –recargandose en el escritorio sacando de onda a las kunoichis- curar a Naruto en 2 dias.

Sakura: Que esta diciendo Tsunade-sama, eso es imposible incluso para usted, además, donde se metió ese baka –Tsunade solo bufa de diversión-.

Tsunade: Terminando la batalla final, me llego un reporte en el cual Naruto seria tratado por alguien especial –sacando un informe pero el nombre que aparecia en el reporte estaba removido- esto dice asi, debido a que existía un sello que imposibilitaba el poder del zorro para que este ayudara, ella no tuvo problema con eso –sorprendiendo a las kunoichis- pero hay algo que detesto y es la traición y ustedes 2 me han decepcionado enormemente.

Ino: Que hicimos Tsunade-sama –sudando frio-.

Tsunade: Que no hicieron seria la pregunta adecuada –poiendose de pie- descuidaron sus deberes como médicos solo para visitar al traidor Uchiha, y peor tantito, Sakura, falsificaste un documento firmado por mi puño y letra para que te dieran permiso de verlo y curarlo? –asustando a las kunoichis- EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAN.

Ino: NOSOTRAS SOLO QUERIAMOS SABER COMO ESTABA, SI NO LE FALTABA NADA Y –apretando sus puños- por como lo dejo Naruto –comiendose el grito-.

Sakura: NARUTO-BAKA CASI LO ASESINA APENAS DEJANDOLO CONSIENTE Y CON CASI SUS HUESOS DESTROZADOS –llorando- le dije que lo trajera vivo, pero nunca crei que se atrevería a hacer eso.

Tsunade: Solo le dijiste a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta, nunca especificaste como –shockeando a Sakura- y por su comportamiento irracional a causa del Uchiha, he tomado una decisión, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka desde este dia dejaran de ser mis alumnas –shockeando, petrificando y poniendo como fantasmas a las susodichas- solo mantendrán relación profesional con mi persona, no trabajaran mas en el hospital, si se acercan alla, hare que las arresten y las investiguen, retírense de mi vista –ambas solo bajan la cabeza y salen de la oficina- esto me duele, pero se lo –en eso un halcón aterriza en su ventana- que es esto –viendo el remitente- Amaru –lee el mensaje de inmediato y sonríe- SHIZUNEEEE –llamando a la pelinegra y esta con uniforme anti-motines asiente sacándole un goton a la ojimiel- vamos a la entrada de Konoha.

Shizune: Ocurre algo Tsunade-sama –quitandose el uniforme-.

Tsunade: Hoy llegan –Shizune solo reacciona con su característico "HYIIIIIIIIII ESO ES CIERTO?"- esta carta fue enviada hace una semana en la cual decía que dentro de la misma llegarían, y hoy es ese dia –sin decir nada Shizune sale de la oficina sorprendiendo a la ojimiel- lo extraña tanto como yo –desapareciendo en un puff-.

Por las cercanías de Konoha

Amaru-chan, no tienes que hacer esto –decia Naruto en una situación incomoda, la cual es que esta en silla de ruedas siendo empujado por la misma castaña- me da algo de vergüenza.

Amaru: Aunque te de vergüenza, tu eres mi paciente y yo tu linda doctora –en resumen, después de que Reibi ahora Shikkoku ella tuvo ligeros cambios físicos, su cuerpo se hizo mas estilizado, casi tirándole al físico de Anko o sobre-pasandolo, cabe destacar que cuando Naruto la vio casi estaba en la inconciencia nuevamente y Amaru antes de pensar que era pervertido lo auxilio, dentro de los jóvenes 2 bijuu reian por la situación, en especial Shikkoku por que al parecer encontro un hobby muy divertido.

Kurama: No te pongas asi Naru-chan, tienes a una linda enfermera solo para ti –la zorra se burlaba del rubio viendo como este se hacia manzana-.

Shikkoku: Ademas Ami-chan –ya diciéndole asi de cariño- puedes darle tratamiendo es-pe-cial –con tonito jugueton pero con tono lascivo-.

Ama/Naru: KURAMA/SHIKKOKU –ambos como manzanas-.

Amaru: Aunque, no me desagradaría la idea –pensando para que la guerrera alada escuche-.

Shikkoku: Eso mi niña, pero también tienes que compartir ehhh? –sacandole un enorme rubor a la castaña-.

Naruto: Amaru-chan, mira –viendo lor arcos de Konoha- llegamos.

La castaña asiente mientras aun seguían caminando hacia la entrada de la aldea, en las puerta los esperaban Tsunade y Shizune, no avisaron a otras personas para no hacer un tumulto y no dejaran respirar a la pareja, la ojimiel y la morocha los localizaron con la mirada pero al ver a Naruto en silla de ruedas pensaron que algo mao había pasado, de inmediato llegaron con la pareja.

Tsunade: Amaru, Naruto –ambos asienten- les paso algo mientras venian –refiriendose al ver al rubio en silla de ruedas-.

Amaru: Todo esta bien Tsunade-sama –sonriendo- no hubo percance alguno, Naruto-kun esta al 100 de su salud, solo que aun necesita reposo y por esa razon lo traje de esta manera.

Naruto: Pero yo pude haber camina –pero se calla al sentir el instinto de Amaru- pero obedezco a mi doctora en todo jejejeje –Amaru sonrie como Unohana de Bleach aterrando un poquito a Tsunade y a Shizune-.

Tsunade: Ya veo –aclarando su garganta- te agradezco enormemente que lo hayas cuidado y quiero darte un premio por esto –Amaru solo asiente- debido a recientes acontecimientos he dicidido nombrarte como mi alumna –shockeando a Naruto y dejando sin palabras a Amaru- que dices, aceptas?

Amaru no dice nada pero comenzaba a tambalearse preocupando a los presentes para caer encima del rubio sin sentido, este sorprendido la acomoda rapidamente para reanimarla mientras Tsunade solo suspira y Shizune ayuda con la silla de ruedas para entrar a Konoha.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha todo mundo miraba al Heroe de la 4ta Guerra Ninja en silla de ruedas pensando que algo malo había pasado y mas curiosidad al ver a Amaru sentada en las piernas de este a simple vista verían que estaba inconciente, Shikkoku mentalmente le dijo que estaba orgullosa de ese gran paso, amaru estaba ruborizada pero con una sonrisita tonta en su rostro, Kurama decidió unírseles para comenzar una platica digna de chismosas de lavadero.

Llegaron al hospital donde acomodaron a la parejita en una habitación para que descansen de su viaje, obviamente Naruto lo hizo sin rechistar sorprendiendo a las féminas y este les dice que si ella despierta y el no esta, ella es capaz de destruir media Konoha para encontrarlo y llevarlo nuevamente a la camilla para que descanse, a la pareja se les recostó en camas separadas, a los 5 minutos de esto amaru ya se hallaba en la camilla del rubio abrazandolo como un peluche, dentro de la mente de Amaru Shikkoku gritaba que lo hiciera suyo de una buena vez, que lo marque como si fuera su territorio, Kurama apoyaba la nocion con un gran cartel que decía "Dame Descendencia".

Una Semana Despues

Sasuke, por que lo haces –decia Naruto en posición de batalla y a lado de este estaba Amaru con un traje de batalla como el de Momiji de Ninja Gaiden 2, solo que sin su arma principal pero si unas garras de metal, el por que enfrentan a Sasuke, simple y sencillamente por que este escapo- responde.

Sasuke: No parare hasta completar mi venganza Dobe, asi que mejor quitatre o tendre que matar a tu noviecita –eso no le gusto nada a Amaru-.

Amaru: Para tu información no necesito de Naruto-kun para protegerme –comenzaba a irradiar instinto asesino- pero apresio su preocupación hacia mi, y yo misma te acabare Emo de Quinta, claro que una amiga también desea pelear –Naruto solo la ve y asiente- asi que preparate, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu ****Shikkoku no Masuku**** (****Cuervo con Mascara) **–al golpear el suelo un tornado de plumas violáceas poderos se presento en el ambiente, segundos mas tarde este se disemina revelando a la ahora guerrera alada en todo su esplendor, esta descendió a la tierra con elegancia sin perder de vista al Uchiha que estaba desconcertado, ella poso ahora su mirada en Naruto y sin pensarlo 2 veces se abalanzo sobre el en un abrazo muy muy efusivo.

Shikkoku: NARUTO-KUUUUUN, POR FIN NOS CONOCEMOS PERSONALMENTE –shockeando a la pareja mientras la guerrera alada tenia una expresión de felicidad en sus ojos- vaya, eres mas guapo de lo que Amaru-chan me dijo anteriormente.

Amaru: Shi-kko-kuuu –tratando de contener sus ganas de matarla- PODRIAS CONCENTRARTE EN LA SITUACION, ES UNA BATALLA DE VIDA O MUERTE –haciendo que la guerrera alada vea al Uchiha seriamente-.

Shikkoku: Ya, ya, Amaru –sin quitarle la vista al Uchiha- entonces quengo que patearle el trasero a este resentido –Amaru asiente- pan comido –desaparece y aparece frente al Uchiha en mili-segundos para darle unos golpes con zarpas rapidos que el Uchiha aun con su Emoringan, digo Sharingan, se le dificultaba la empresa de esquivar esos golpes- espero y me entretengas, la ultima vez tuve una batalla muy exigente y espero que esta sea igual o mejor **Windo obu Pein **–invoco un tornado de viento con plumas de luz fue lanzado hacia el Uchiha que no lo esquivo creyendo que no le haría daño pero cuando la técnica lo impacto de inmediato el tornado se torno mas violento y las plumas le hacían heridas aunque no muy significativas, eran demasiadas- CHUPATE ESA UCHIHA.

Kurama: EY, NO ME DEJES AFUERA, TENGO ASUNTOS PENDIENTES CON EL –Naruto inconcientemente hace sellos y en un tornado de fuego aparece Kurama con su armadura de batalla- MALDITO UCHIHA, PAGARAS POR HABERME SELLADO –aprovechando que el tornado aun golpeaba al Uchiha- **Izuna **–convoca 4 zorros de distintos colores que al parecer representan un elemento y atacaban el tornado para hacerlo mas poderoso y dañar mas al Uchiha- MERECES ESTO Y MAS BASTARDO.

Mientras las bijuu apaleaban a Sasuke, Amaru y Naruto tomaban el te mirando lo acontecido, al ver a las Bijuu peleando, pensaron que no necesitaban ayuda y desempacando cosas para un pic-nic ambos veian la Zona Cero.

Amaru: Un Senbei Naruto-kun –la castaña ofreciéndole una galleta de arroz y este acepta- no crees que se están pasando?

Naruto: Nah, Sasuke debe pagar por el sello que me puso, con el que me mataria y el seria Rokudamie Hokage –confundiendo a la castaña- imaginate una ley en que toda Konoha debe tener una actitud emo o sera ejecutado –shockeando a la castaña-.

Shikkoku: Black Tornado –girando sobre su eje provocando un tornado de viento color negro, Kurama asiente y ayudando a la causa lanza una bola de fuego que enciende el tornado- CHUPATE ESTA UCHIHA –lanzando el tornado hacia el azabache y este usando el Susanno resiste lo suficiente-.

Sasuke: Tendras que hacerlo mejor avechucha –mosueando al máximo a la guerrera alada- y tu zorrita, no que muy poderosa –sonriendo con sarna haciendo que la kitsune se prenda estilo Kushina Uzumaki-.

Kurama: ESTO YA ES PERSONAL KONGOUKAI MANDARA –golpeando el suelo copn su baston y un enorme sello aparece rodeándola, Sasuke es alcanzado por este y sonriendo dice que no valdra la pena esa técnica trata de moverse pero no puede, ordena al Susanoo atacar a la kitsune pero tampoco puede moverse, Shikkoku se elva mas entendiendo la técnica, al liberar el sello un campo de energía poderoso arrasa con todo a su paso, este choca con el escudo de la invocación pero este no resiste y se desintegra al igual que la misma invocación, Sasuke es derribado y lanzado varios metros atrás-.

Shikkoku: Esto es por subestimarme –teniendo por encima de su cabeza una gran esfera roja de energía- TerraDestroyer –lanzando la técnica hacia el Uchiha que no podía moverse debido al campo de fuerza logrando un impacto de lleno sobre el objetivo- te mereces eso y mas.

Ha pasado una semana de la derrota de Sasuke a manos de Naruto Uzumaki y la Medico Errante Amaru, nadie sabia de la promoción de Amaru como alumna de Tsunade ni como fue que Naruto se recupero milagrosamente, durante esta Hinata se le declaro al rubio dejando mudos a todo mundo por que por fin tuvo el valor de hacerlo, todo mundo estaba expectante de la respuesta del rubio.

Naruto: Hinata, gracias por preocuparte por mi y por decirme lo que sientes –eso a Amaru le picaba el corazón, quería salir corriendo pero Shikkoku la inmobilizo para que terminara de escuchar- pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos –todo el mundo con un gran NANIIIIIIII- desde que regrese a Konoha después de la Guerra, no he dejado de pensar en la persona que me atendió, e inconcientemente se convirtió en mi doctora personal –Amaru estaba en shock-.

Hinata: Es Sakura verdad –llorando- siempre la preferiste a ella, aun cuando ella te hacia menos te golpe –Naruto la detiene con un dedo en su boca-.

Naruto: Quien esta hablando de Sakura Hinata –levantandose de su asiento desconceretando a todo mundo- hablo de mi doctora Amaru-chan –ruborizando a la castaña mientras se ganaba la mirada de todo mundo- Amaru-chan –arrodillandose frente a ella y esta estaba llena de vergüenza y Shikkoku pedia salir para tomar fotos del momento- desde aquella misión en la que al final fui rescatado por ti, no deje de pensar en ti, me preguntaba cada dia si volveria a verte para platicar sobre nuestras vidas, cosas asi, Amaru, deseas casarte conmigo –todo mundo con la quijada por los suelos y ojos como platos anchos ante la revelación, Hinata sabia que podría pasar por que vio el poder de Amaru y podría entenderlo, por que como dicen por ahí, un Jinchuriki, entiende a otro, pero aun asi le dolia, Sakura que estaba ahí solo por presencia no podía creerlo, e Ino tampoco, por que según ellas serian las primeras en casarse y ser la envidia de las demás, algunos pensaron que todo fue muy precipitado, Amaru solo pudo reaccionar de una manera ante esto-.

Amaru: SIIIIIIIIIIIII, Y MIL VECESI SI, ACEPTO SER TU ESPOSA –tacleando al rubio dejando mas en shock a los presentes excepto a una ojimiel y una mrocha que estaban felices, en ese instante Amaru y Naruto invocan a Kurama y a Shikkoku en sus formas guerreras asombrando a todo mundo, y mas cuando la guerrera alada captaba todo angulo con una cámara fotográfica y Kurama escribia en un pergamino como loca-.

Tsunade: Kurama-san, que hace –viendola escribir-.

Kurama: La culminación de un gran libro Tsunade –sonriendo y la ojimiel pensaba una versión del Icha-Icha- este se titulara, Camino Ninja, Cronicas de un Heroe.

Shikkoku: Asi Amaru, un poco mas drama en tu rostro, perfecto –seguia tomando fotos sacándoles el goton a todos los presentes-.

5 Años Despues

En estos 5 años, han sucedido varias cosas, como por ejemplo el encierro de Sakura Haruno en un Psiquiatrico por la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha y el distanciamiento de Naruto Uzumaki mientras este ultimo contraía nupcias con Amaru, a decir verdad, deseaba que varios de sus conocidos estuvieran presentes para esa fecha, pero la Guerra tuvo que llevarselos, Hinata comenzó una relación con la persona mas innesperada de Konoha, Shino, el como comenzaron nunca se supo y ahora su relación era de las mas estables y felices, después de la de Naruto y Amaru, Ino Yamanaka al sentirse culpable de lo sucedido con su carrera ninja, no pudo mas con la presión y dejo la carrera ninja e Inoichi la entendía, aun cuando ella fallo le dio el apoyo suficiente y ahora trabajaba tiempo completo en la florería con ayuda de Sai, ambos formalizaron ru relación aun cuando el líder Yamanaka le tenia un ojo encima por si intentaba propasarse con su princesita.

Karin Uzumaki, si, Uzumaki, durante la guerra se supo de su Legado y como kunoichi de Konoha salió de ahí para buscar mas vestigios sobre su antiguo clan, cuando escucho que Naruto Uzumaki regreso a Konoha de inmediato emprendió su regreso para conocerlo mas y tal vez hacer resurgir el Clan Uzumaki, pero no conto que llegaría con la noticia de su boda con Amaru, haciendo memoria ella fue notificada por Tsunade diciéndole todo lo que Naruto hizo durante su vida, misiones y que personas logro conocer.

Karin: YA LLEGUEEE KONOHAAAAAAAAAA –gritaba a los 4 vientos y todos los habitantes sintieron un escalofrio-.

Naruto: Ehhh –como era el portero junto con Amaru vieron la llegada de la pelirroja- Karin-san –la pelirroja voltea para ver quien le habla y sonríe- como has estado.

Karin: He estado viajando, pero al verte estoy muuuucho mejor –con una sonrisa coqueta acercándose al vestíbulo- sabes que yo también soy una Uzumaki?

Naruto: Justamente hace 3 dias me lo comento Tsunade-baa-chan –Amaru asiente pero con precaucion- y yo pensaba que era el ultimo.

Amaru: Ciertamente si nos remontamos a la historia, varios Uzumaki pudieron haber escapado de Uzu –ambos asienten y Karin la mira fijamente casi analizándola con la mirada- sucede algo?

Karin: Amaru Uzumaki –ella asiente- por favor Amaru-san, déjeme entrar a su familia –inclinandose respetuosamente sacando de onda a la pareja- no deseo estar sola una vez mas, deseo estar con mi familia, la única que me queda –Naruto estaba muy sorprendido- se los pido humildemente por favor, déjenme ser parte de su familia –decia llorando-.

Amaru: Karin-san, cuando Tsunade-sama nos notifico de tu status, platicamos toda una noche para saber que hacer al verte, había pros y contras por que al ser mi pareja no deseaba compartirlo, pero, como eres una Uzumaki pura, no hubo objeción, asi que a partir de este dia, eres parte de nuestra familia –la pelirroja estaba muy feliz por la noticia- ahora que estamos los 3 juntos –viendo lascivamente al rubio- por que no nos conocemos mejor –Karin entendiendo la indirecta se lanza sobre el rubio y Amaru hace lo mismo, lo que siguió después es una escena no apta para menores, pero los sonidos, gemidos y otras cosas eran muy estruendosos- una linda familia.

5 horas mas tarde

Tsunade: Asi que como le harán para pagar su falta a la moral –viendo al trio que fue descubierto haciendo actos impuros en una caseta de seguridad-.

Amaru: Solo deseábamos conocernos mejor Tsunade-sama –sonriendo nerviosamente-.

Tsunade: Esa no es excusa –viendo ahora a la pelirroja- y tu Karin, apenas llegaste a la aldea y ya estas cometiendo esos atropellos?

Karin: Como decirlo –encontrando las palabras- juventud desenfrenada Tsunade-sama jejejejejeje –igual que Amaru-.

Tsunade: Ustedes 2 me sacaran canas tempraneras –ahora ve al rubio- algo que decir a tu defensa?

Naruto: Que soy irresistible –bromeando inocentemente pero es estampado en un muro gracias a Tsunade- por que a mi –medio conciente-.

Tsunade: Tenias que salir a Jiraya, pero que podia esperar, estuviste con el casi 3 años –bufando molesta-.

Ella nuevamente reanuda sus labores pero usando Kage Bushin (consejo patentado por Naruto Uzumaki, no vender ni distribuir) Tsunade sonríe de medio lado al ver que si hijito le recordaba a su excompañero peliblanco y shizune solo suspiraba de alivio, al mismo tiempo amaru y Karin auxiliaban a su rubio al sacarlo de los escombros.

Fin de Especial

Epilogo

4 Meses después

Ahora por que están aquí, no han cometido falta alguna –el trio se hallaba tenso y nervioso, solo amaru y Karin le extendieron unos sobres y Tsunade solo los recibe y los lee- veamos que nos traen aho –cuando leyó la carta de Amaru casi caia en shock- ahora veamos esta –y la misma reacción al ver la carta de Karin- esto es confiable?

Amaru: 100% Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sempai nos realizo los exámenes –ella asiente mientras la ojimiel se ponía de pie y miraba por la ventana-.

Tsunade: Cuanto tiempo –con tono serio-.

Karin: 4 Meses aproximadamente Tsunade-sama –sin poder ver a la ojimiel a la cara-.

Tsunade: Podría decirse, que desde el incidente de la caseta de vigilancia –sacando sus propias conlusiones- algo que decir Naruto?

Naruto: Que seras una linda abuela Tsunade oka-san –haciendo que Tsunade abra los ojos mas de la cuenta y se desmaye que afortunadamente fue atrapada por Shizune, y esta tenia una enorme sonrisa por que seria tia- ya pensaron en los nombres?

Karin: Como una Uzumaki vivio aquí mucho antes, si es niña seria Mito, si es niño, eso tengo que pensarlo.

Amaru: Quisiera hacerle homenaje a tus padres Naru, niña Kushina, niño Minato –ahora el trio veía a la ojimiel que inconcientemente decía una y otra vez "Abuela", "Abuela"- no debemos ayudarla?

Shizune: Sere tia –dejando de atender a Tsunade que al levantarse golpea su cabeza contra el suelo- HYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, HORA DE LAS CHAMBRITAS.

Fin de Epilogo


End file.
